Tomasal
by yukiakarui
Summary: Redwall Art Contest!
1. Chapter 1

Tomasal

part 1: The Birthday

It was deep winter…2 day till Christmas actually. Joseph, a young ferret lad, sat atop the wall with charcoal in his hand, skillfully drawing the landscape beneath him and singing a song that would put any bird to shame, when someone called up to him "Oi, Joseph! Ye sister wants ye… she says yer in a great amount of trouble." Before she could finish speaking, he jumped from the wall skillfully, "Russet? Aww dammit! I forgot to clean ma room again… awright, thank you Amber." Just after turning around he went back to the young mousemaid and said "jolly good scones by the way," she looked at him with a grin from ear to ear and said "I didn't make them, Sunflower did." she said pointing at a beautiful ferretmaid who started to blush, it was obvious they both liked each other but neither of them noticed it. Turning around He began a mad dash to his hometown, Tomasal. Tomasal was a beautiful town, especially toward Christmas time. Every house was decorated, from every tree to bush to the town square, gleaming in bright red, gold and green-blue, he ran up to the middle of town square where his sister met him head on, lips pursed and paws akimbo. Russet was a very fine young ferretmaid who had a firm but gentle figure, her fur colored reddish brown which she got her name for. "Joseph Triass Kraus!!! Yer room has been dirty for a month naow and ye promised me you would clean it!" Joseph simply said "Sorry sis, but I've hade extra works ta do at Redwall." She took the excuse knowing he was telling the truth. They both started walking back to their house that also doubled as a shop that sells rare items, and talking about the day that they'd had, when they made it inside Russet rushed to the stove, "My beet an' turnip soup!" She squealed. Joseph decided to take a break and rest for a bit, taking in his surroundings. Coats hanged on hooks against the door, each one with a little magic sewed in, the hearth with a fire going inside, Laundry hung near the hearth, but not near enough so the clothes could catch fire…and a sword hanging on the wall. The hilt of the blade was leather bound with magic sewn into it. The Quiet was broken by dibbuns playing near the house, than a big crack sounded and Joseph rushed outside, the was a huge forty foot tree was being carried by 100 different beasts carrying the tree towards Redwall, "Russet, You gotta come see this!" he yelled. Russet rushed out of the house to see the tree being carried by giant wheel barrows and anything that could be used to make the job easier to carry the huge tree, when the tree passed and the cheering died down they turned back towards the house when Joseph got tapped on the shoulder by a young shrew warrior, he said "Sorry to bother you sir but, I saw the for rent sign in the window." Joseph answered "yes, but you'll have to work to pay for the room." than the shrew said "how much is the room, and how much do I get paid for the job?" Joseph then answered "well one, it depends on how hard you work… about 50 gold pieces a day at the most." the young shrew smiled and said "I'll take the job and take the room! Names Shog," he stretched out his hand and Joseph shook it with a smile and said "My name is Joseph, now if you will sign these forms please." Shog then looked at the forms thoroughly, then noticed the last names of Joseph an Russet, Kraus. then in shock he Asked "Is it possible! I mean, are you really descendants of Tomasal!" Joseph than sighed and said "Guilty," Joseph than walked him to the attic room, which was very clean and nicely kept, than Shog jumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, this comfort was the most precious thing in the world to him

Scribe ran to his father the Abbot, and said "Father, it's my birthday today!" his face was beaming bright, his father answered "Yes, and it's a beautiful day… its hard to believe that you are sixteen already, your going to have to make some very important decisions for yourself." Scribe considered the fact, than he liked the idea, his father has just stated, "Father… I've wanted to ask you this for a long time." there was a long pause than he said "I want to be part of the Tomasal knights," the Abbots face turned to shock and the silence ensued again, the silence lasted 5 minutes before it was broken by sister amber, she said "Father Abbot…The Holy Tree is here!!!" she said excitedly the father began to walk outside with amber when he turned around and said "We'll talk about this later." He walked out the door to the orchard to help decorate the tree. Scribe walked up to his room and knew that his father did not approve of his wish.


	2. Chapter 2 Scribes giftBloody Decapition

Tomasal

Scribes present/The Bloody Decapitation

Scribe than decided he would no longer stay in his room. He ran down the stairs and outside to the orchard where the tree was being decorated by his father, the King of Tomasal, and the other brothers and sisters. His father turned around. Scribe opened his mouth, but his father cut him off "Scribe, you're here. It's YOUR turn to put the star on the tree," Scribe sighed, took the star and jumped into the tree. Being a squirrel, it was quite easy getting the star up the tree. He climbed back down the tree and walked over to his father. Everyone was in awe at the tree, the star especially. The star was so beautiful because it had held fire magic right in the center. He came up to his father but his father knew exactly what he was going to say "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, it's just that…well…your sixteen now and you need to make your own decisions, so I got you these," The Abbot held out two curved daggers, both sheathed. Scribe was in awe at the blades he picked them up and his father continued "well…for you" his father held out a scroll, the top of the scroll said 'Merchants Guard'. Scribe hugged his father and said "Thank you, so much" his father said "You've earned it, I know you won't be a knight but…it's just as good." "How'd you get me in?" his father answered "I know someone…" scribe saw right through it "Joseph?" him and his father laughed until tears squeezed out. Scribe turned to look at the tree and the star and asked his dad "who made that star?" his father looked at him and said "I did, when I was your age." Scribe gasped and said "you where a magic user?"

Midnight stirred as two vermin quietly snuck into the house of Joseph and his sister. Joseph, however, was a very light sleeper. He walked down the steps and stopped where the wall met the rail, Shaded by the night. "Baah!!!! There's not'n useful in this ole house!!!" Two thin lanky water rats where rummaging through the cabinets. Joseph's eyes became blank… no emotion crossed his face. No anger, no sadness, it was a wrath that had never been achieved before. "There should be lots o' pickin's and lootin's in this ol' place, the son of bloomin' Tomasal lives here!" his eyes lit up as he came across the family rapier, which was hanging on the wall, he took it off and a piece of parchment fell to the floor. "Wots this mate?" The shorter hare looked over his shoulder and said "'tis a hint to Tomasal's treasure!!! "Fully engulfed in the abysmal rage, Joseph flung himself over the rail, the sea rats turned to see him running at them. They fled in terror, one dropping the sword and the other holding onto the parchment for dear life, dropping the sword was a mistake. Joseph grabbed the sword… spun it skillfully, and charged at the one who dropped it in the first place. He dashed into the woods, "3 yards away from reach of the blade, Fuck!" Joseph took out a dagger and muttered a spell _**"**__**Volatilis Vesica, Audite Mihi!!" **___The blade zipped out of his hand without throwing it, as if it had a mind of its own. its aim was true, pinning his trousers to a tree, breathing heavily and out of breath, the water rat begged for mercy, Joseph simply said "I Have no mercy for pond scum!" He decapitated him; the noise was just horrid, like a cross between a dull thud and a high pitched whine. His neck sprayed crimson liquid as a whistling noise came from windpipe in his neck, Joseph dumped the body and the head in a nearby creek… dawn was coming, and he didn't want his sister to see him drenched in blood, so he washed in the creek and got home to get dressed, just before his sister woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you go all calling me a pervert, you all know what teenagers are like. I'm only trying to be realistic! No, this will not be a lemon and no, no sex scenes .

Joseph came back to the house and got dressed in dress clothes. A button up light blue shirt with dark blue trousers, typical party wear. Shogg came down stairs in a fancy vest with large cuffs. This was strange to Joseph, he had never seen a typical shrew in an outfit like that, Party or not. But then again, Shogg wasn't a typical shrew. "Wow, you look nice!" Shogg looked at Joseph with sorry eyes "Are you sure It's okay that I go? I mean it's not like I don't want to, its jus'" Joseph turned and stared at him with a friendly smile "C'mon mate, everyone's welcome at Redwall! Besides, it's not like there's a mass of people there, but if you stay 'ere there sure as hell will be."

Russet came down the stairs in a stunning scarlet dress, the sun cast through it making her look even more breathtaking. Shogg gawked at her "you look…just...And look at your…and its…beautiful." Russet put on a look of a sophisticated woman "Aw, you grate flatterer. So Joseph, what do ya think?" Joseph replied with a disinterested tone "eh." Russets face turned scarlet like her dress, she tweaked Joseph's ear. "Cheeky brat! Wait…do I smell blood?" Joseph started to sweat out his feat, as he always did when he got nervous. He forgot his sisters amazing sense of smell. "Wait…oh it's just the fish we had from the stew las' night." Joseph let out a sigh of relief. He turned into a bright happy figure again, as if the event never happened "C'mon! Last one to the carriage is a frizzled frog!" they all ran out the door into the cold winter morning and into the warm carriage. Joseph felt curious, just meeting Shogg a couple days ago. "How come ye dress so nice all the time Shogg?" Russet shot Joseph an Icy glare, Joseph slunk back into the seat, obviously embarrassed. Shogg laughed and answered "I don' mind if ye ask questions. I just like to dress right n' proper that's all. Next time I'll tell ye if it's too personal." Then it was Russets turn to ask questions "so… why don't you wear a kilt?" his smile quickly turned into a frown and answered "I just don't like 'em." Joseph butted in "but you," Shogg yelled "I JUST DON'T LIKE 'EM!" there was a long pause before Russet broke the silence "let's just 'ave a nice ride okay." Shogg's attitude changed dramatically. He was going on about how he got lost in Mossflower. They laughed and talked, unaware of the future than unfolded beneath them

Scribe ran into the upstairs bedchamber to meet Drang, Drang was a young otter, a season younger than Joseph. He was tall and masculine, but handsome and kind, typical skippers son. "Hey there Scribe, How ye' been! Shogg jumped into his old friends arms and hugged him "You've been gone for so long Drang! I've missed ye so much!" Drang stroked his old friends head and smiled "I missed ye to… so, how's my young abbot to be eh!" scribe pulled away and eyed him impudently and said "I'm not an abbot to be! 'sides, if I did become abbot, all my fighting talent would go away! Drag responded solemnly "Aye, all that tussling with me, my father, and you would all be fer nothin'" Skipper Kroovus came up behind scribe and rubbed his head roughly " So, 'ow ye' been treewhiffler!" scribe turned to look at the big otter standing behind him and hugged him. Skipper was like his second father to Scribe because he always respected his ambition to travel and explore. Scribe tried to grab skippers paw and remembered what he did when he was younger. He reeled back and started to cry. He fell awkwardly, spacing out, mind reeling over past events, Right where scribe tried to grab was nothing. Skippers paw was gone. In Scribe's mind he was violently searching his memories. It went back to when he was a few seasons older than a dibbun. He and skipper where fencing, scribe felt great, parry, lunge, recoil, counter! He felt so alive. Energy filled up every fiber in his being, even the trees started to bend from the pressure he gave off. Power surged through his muscles, but skipper caught him off guard and through him to the ground. As if to recoil, he shielded his face. He felt something strange, the trees where speaking to him. Protect The Squirrel, they whispered and thrummed. A tree root shot up and scissored Skippers paw off. Skipper screamed in agony, Drang came sprinting as if his life depended on it, he stopped to see his father's paw lopped off, Drang's scream pierced the sky like a thousand needles, he slumped to the ground, sobbing and grieving. His eyes roved to find the cause and found Scribe stunned. He vented his hate to him "You did this. I trusted you. I was your friend, I….I hate you…" his voice started small "die, Die,Die,Die,Die,Die…JUST DIE!" Scribe was being smacked silly by Drang "Scribe, Scribe! Scribe! Damn…Damn!" scribe came to, staring at a slumped figure before him, weeping bitterly. "I'm sorry, that's not the last thing I wanted…I wanted to say, and before I left. I wanted…I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Drang reached for his friends paw and squeeze his friends paw, "You are more than my friend scribe, you're my brother, I love you." Scribe up and hugged him. He looked over to see skippers tear stained face, smiling. It was the first time scribe had seen him cry

Sunflower roved blindly to a chair and sat down. Her sightless eyes looking where martins tapestry hung, sunflower had not always been blind, and the cause was because of shock. Some terrible event that happened when she was younger caused her to become sightless. She heard a creak come from the main door, she got up and ran through great hall to meet just who she expected, Joseph. She stared at where his body would be, looking at his face. She had never seen it, though she knew exactly what it looked like. Joseph looked at her with a smile "you know, I never thanked you properly for the scones." She giggled and continued to stare at his face with sightless eyes. "JOSEPH!" Joseph looked over Sunflowers shoulder to see Drang and scribe, his childhood friends. "Hey! If it aint the Riverdog n' treewhiffler!" Scribe shook his old friends paw good and long before replying, "Thanks for the contract Joseph. But who will I be guarding? Joseph answered nonplussed and said "didn't yor pa tell you?" Russet popped out from behind the crowding dibbuns and smiled "You'll be gaurdin' me, since I'm the one takin' care o' the invent'ry." Scribe shook his head understandingly, but he saw someone over his shoulder, Shogg. "Who's that un'?" Joseph turned his head slightly "Oh, That's the one who rented our attic, his names Shogg." Shogg smiled at scribe "pleased to meet ya" Scribe giggled and said "You don' look like a shrew, you got fancy clothes." Drang quickly covered his friends' mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean any 'arm sir." Shogg shook with laughter "I'm not mad, I get that a lot. Did ya know I'm not too fond o' water too?" Scribe gasped "But you're a Shrew, and you hate water!" Shogg looked at him sincerely "it's not that I hate water, I can swim just dandy. I just don't like gettin' wet is all" Shogg broke off the subject "How 'bout we go in to dinner now!" they all started off to the dining hall when friar Ferin Made a beeline for Joseph "Joseph! Am I glad ta see you! The dibbuns started yellin' fer candied chestnut flan as soon as ye walked through the door!" Joseph walked with the tubby yet quick friar to the kitchen

Russet took a seat next to her childhood friend sunflower, they chatted away with not much other thought. Russet looked at her slyly which obviously, sunflower couldn't see. But sunflower wasn't that oblivious "why'd you stop talking Russ'?" russet answered bluntly "You like Joseph don't ya." Sunflower's face was in horror, "Is it that noticeable?" Russet looked at her with a comical grin "Obviously not enough for my nuckle'ead brother ta notice." Sunflower leaped into pleads "You mustn't tell him, nor anyone else!" Russet answered "Awright, awright! But you should tell 'im." Their chat was interrupted by cheering dibbuns as the flans where added to the table. Shogg, Joseph, Scribe, and Drang all sat in a line together, Joseph next to Sunflower, When Joseph brushed up against sunflower, her face turned beat red "Silence! Silence everyone, I will now say grace

The lord given unto us the bounty of the earth let us rejoice and be glad in it, on this day of Christmas, We praise you!"

A loud cry rang from all beasts in merriment "We praise you!" The feast started, Joseph always started with bread and hot green tea to wash it down. "This bread is so soft, thanks friar!" as if déjà vu happened, the friar answered "I didn't make the cinnamon bread, Sunflower did." Joseph pretended he didn't hear and continued swigging his green tea, which its temperature never seemed to bother him. Dibbuns laughed and played around the tables as Amber tried to get them under control "'Ey! You naughty little dibbuns! Why, ill bathe you so hard that," she was cut short the minute she hit Shogg's chair, he looked into his eyes and blushed, twiddling with her apron strings. "Sorry about that, uh…that is…I mean." She trundled away shamefaced. Shogg was obviously was smitten with amber, because he became aroused but did his best not to show it. "Err… can someone pass me the cheese o'er there please?" Joseph reached for the cheese when a little molebabe stuffed the rest in his mouth, "Ah! You cheeky scoundrel!" the molebabe talked spewing cheese crumbs "Oi Can 'ave whatever oi wants, It's Chrisermass hurr!" Joseph turned to Shogg "Sorry mate." Shogg shook with laughter "It's alright, I'll just have some o' that delightful trifle." The abbot turned to Joseph and asked "Do you have any of those cocoa beans left?" Joseph looked at him severely, "Aye, I do. But there jolly well expensive." The abbot pulled out a medium sack of gold coins, about the size of his paw "Will this cover, let's say…three?" Joseph eyed the sack and smiled "I'll make a deal with ye abbot, how 'bout four of 'em" the abbot gasped "Four! Are…are you sure?" Joseph grinned wide, "Anything for an old friend." The abbot smiled wide "thank you Joseph, you've always been so kind.

After everyone finished dining, they all went out into the cool orchard, which was being warmed by two fires out of reach of the tall tree. The dibbuns all crowded around the base, waiting for the abbot to say when they could go at it. "Alright, alright…on your marks, get set…. GO!" the dibbuns all started ripping through colored paper gasping and cheering, this went on for some time before they all got tired, and where escorted up to bed… all except one, who was left weeping. Joseph walked up to the small one "what's wrong little 'un?" the dibbun looked up at Joseph with beautiful blue eyes "I Norra git enyfing. My name wasn't on any of 'em, that's what Amby said." Joseph knew exactly what to do, for he was treated as such when he was a young one at Redwall. He stormed off into the building when russet called knowingly "Don't be to 'ard on 'em!"

Joseph slammed the door open and bellowed "Whoever took little Nunly's presents better give 'em back or they'll get bathed five times and their tail chopped off!" They all hid their faces, all except one. He strode over to the toy chest and took out three large toys and brought them over. "I sorry I tooked 'em, please don't baffers me." Joseph looked at him and smiled "Awright, but only because you where honest 'bout it." The dibbun threw an arm around Nunly "We Friends now okey doke!" they both raced to bed and a smile hung on Joseph's face for a long time before he left the still and quiet room


	4. Chapter 4: Redwal Art Contest!

Yes, I like religion in this story. 1, because it makes more sense that being in the renaissance period. And 2, because Why would you have a Christian form of government and say we are non religious. An abbot is a Christian ruler, no offence to Brian Jacques, but it just doesn't make sense!

On another note, it's time for the Redwall art contest! Draw your favorite character from my story and post it on my web page, winners (because there's more than one Character) Get their drawings posted on my Site and will be announced on facebook and twitter. Now read these rules carefully, these rules apply to EVERYONE:

1. M rated is allowed (blood and gore)

2. No inappropriate sex pictures!(That goes for all the pervs out there

3. PG-PG13 romance is allowed (No Gay Coupling!)

4. Couples that are allowed include: Joseph x Sunflower, Shogg x Amber, Father Abbot (James) and sister Fera, (ooh la la!), Scribe x Drang (Brother coupling! No romance, do like a brotherly picture, I think they make good brothers). And Shogg's father (logalog,) and Shogg's mother (Rosethorn), ahh…they where a happy couple, but that's another story.

All pictures will be determined by your ability to draw and draw WELL! I like anime so if you wanna draw anime, that's cool. Winners will be announced one the 6th chapter is finished…post yur pictures at . don't forget to leave your email address… post your picture under the site forums….thank you and good luck

Joseph went back out to the orchard to continue their festivities when Shogg started to do some magic tricks with his Pheonixfire abilities. He shot huge flames into the night air as the adults gasped with wonder at the sight, soon they all started to cheer for the father abbot to come up and use his dragonfire. Pretty soon the night sky was filled with blue and red flames, The Abbot turned to Shogg "This is the first in a long time that I used that friend! Ah, it reminds me of the time when I was in the silverleaf Council." Shogg looked at him in surprise "You where in the silverleaf council! Only the Kings mages can get in there." the abbot laughed heartily and slapped his back, "Than I guess your lookin' at the best Dragonfire spitter there is." Shogg started to blow flames back into the air when Joseph split the flames in half with a powerful splice of wind, "time for a slow dance. Skipper, Play that violin would ye?" Skipper started playing a beautiful slow tune with the rest of the orchestra. Everyone got with a partner and danced, Joseph danced with his sister as he usually did. His sister looked at him with severe eyes and said "You should dance with someone else for a change, how about Sunflower!" before Joseph could interject she switched him for Shogg, Shogg didn't mind but Joseph wasn't too thrilled about it. "Err…I hope this aint botherin' ye." Sunflower blushed and answered "not at all."

Russet looked over to see Amber sitting all by herself, "Hey Shogg, how's about you dance with Amber o'er there?" Shogg blushed but replied, "oh…o-o-okay." Shogg trundled over to Amber and asked, "Would yer like ta…..that is….I mean, ah hell…Do ye wanna dance with me?" Amber jumped up "why didn't ye say so! I'd love to dance with you." She grabbed Shogg's shoulders and he put his hands around her waist and smiled "You smell like Roses…just like roses" Amber was red-faced with embarrassment "I…thank you." Everyone danced for awhile when amber leaned her head into nestle between Shogg's neck and head, Shogg was dumbfounded and turned red from eartip to tail, but he enjoyed every minute of it.

I t became late as everyone turned in. Joseph, Shogg, Russet, and Drang all went to the bedchambers, Shogg lay abed next to Drang in the men's bedchamber, "hey, you and Scribe are real close mates aren't ya?" Drang looked at him knowingly "Scribes my brother!" there was a surprised looked on Shogg's face "you mean yer really close?" Drang's face turned as if looking more at Joseph than Shogg, "Funny you should ask mate, me 'n Scribe did stupid stuff when we was little. One day me 'n Scribe wanted to be real blood brothers, so we took two syringes from the Infirmary an' well…we took a small amount of each of our blood 'n stuck the needles into each other's arms." Joseph was struck with horror "Wouldn't you be a dead un?" Drang shook his head "Actually, we got really close. Me 'n Scribe fell terribly ill an' well, we didn't go with my father to the shore. We where bed ridden fer days. But to this day where brothers, I can feel his blood course though my veins, and I know this sounds stupid, but I'm proud of it." Joseph had a look of sincerity, "I don't think that sounds stupid mate." Drang felt tired and laid his head down "You think. I really like Scribe, best brother there ever was." They fell silent, immersed in slumber.

Drang was the first one up in the morning, he went out to the Orchard and tripped on something small and round, it was a capsule of some sort. He found it between an old weathered rock and a patch of weeds. Even the capsule itself even looked weathered. He opened it and looked at a small slip of parchment, he ran inside to wake up Scribe, seeing as he didn't know who else to show it to. He belted up the stairs and into the abbot's room quietly as to not disturb the abbot. Roused scribe to show him the parchment Scribe too, in surprise, grabbed it from Drang's paws and dashed to the men's Dormitories, there they woke up Joseph. "Wha...what's going on?" Joseph looked at the out of breath duo "we…huff…found…paper…huff…Tomasal…treasure…Clue!" Joseph sat up quickly and snatched the parchment from Scribe and woke Russet and Shogg. He read the note aloud so russet and Shogg could hear,

"Here my treasure lies, but not in plain sight go to the place of ruin and plight My treasure lies where all are unaware go to the tower that tolls, my next clue is hidden there"

Shogg pulled a wry face "Don't suppose any of you'se knows where this place o' ruin and plight is, do ye." Joseph Grinned from ear to ear "But we all know 'bout the tower that tolls, c'mon!" Russet stopped them "Wait! Gatekeeper Minge would like to know 'bout this. No one knows more 'bout the abbey grounds than 'im." Joseph and his crew headed down to the orchard and across to the Gatehouse, they slowly opened the door and went over to the bed, but found no one in it, the bed was empty. Joseph whined like a small dibbun, "Uuugh! Now where gonna have to search the whole abbey fer him!" dust fell from the upper Beams of the gatehouse, "Search for whom my dears?" They all looked up to see an old hedgehog sitting on the beams smiling at them, surprised someone so old could be so sprightly. "Err… Midge, could you come down here and speak to us please." Midge jumped and did a summersault in midair and landed on the floor, sticking the landing. "Yes, what can I help you with m'dear?" Russet showed him the old parchment and capsule. He looked at them and read the parchment in his head. "Well now, this is definitely made out of the masonry of the belltower." Joseph shot Russet a glance of Impudence "See, I knew that it was the belltower!" Minge looked at him with regret "Unfortunately, it's old, really old, and as old as your Grandsire no?" Russet looked solemn "But the Belltower's been redone since then, the masonry, ropes, furniture, everything." There was a long silent pause, Joseph stood, with his face crestfallen. Minge turned into a figure of happiness, "Why don't we think this over, during breakfast." Joseph looked happy and bright again "As long as I don't have to make candied chestnut turnovers."

The dining hall was crowded with dibbuns and adults alike, Minge put on a worried face "You sure you don't want to go somewhere quieter?" Joseph smile and answered "I like a friendly atmosphere in the morning!" They all started for the chairs, than out of the blue, molebabe Yuntil wailed pointing a chubby paw at Joseph "Hurr, Thoire he is, him gonnna moikurn Chesknutter turnyovers!" the dibbuns crowded Joseph with cries of delight, Joseph was always the best to bake sweets. Joseph reluctantly went to the kitchens and started rolling out the dough for the turnovers, "Amber, can you please get the candied chestnuts from the shelf." She was still giggly and flirty from last night's events, "heehee…oh sure Jing Toseph, err… Joseph." She giggled and twirled to the shelf and ballet skipped back to Joseph, "Here ye go my dreary…oh I mean dearie." Joseph shook with laughter. He knew as much as everyone else that she was going to drive Shogg ragged with her outgoing personality. She jumped out the door doing a little twirl as she ran over to Shogg and kissed him on the cheek. Shogg turned bright red, turned to watch her dance away, and then turned to Russet, "Isn't she just! And so!And she smells like! Amazing…" Russet eyed him knowingly "Aye, she is mate."

Joseph came back with a plateful of hot turnovers and one great blueberry trifle. The dibbuns knew the trifle well, being his signature dish for adults. But they were interested the turnovers. He sat the turnovers down on the table and went to sit by Sunflower, trifle in paw. "I made this for ye mate, seein' that 'tis your favorite." Sunflower knew the smell well. She clapped her paws in delight, "Ooh, Blueberry trifle!" Joseph nodded "aye, an' fresh butterscotch puddin' in the middle layer." Sunflower lifted the spoon and put some on hers and Joseph's, "It's so big, that you have to share it with me, even if we get stomachaches!" Joseph laughed raucously, "Don't do that or sister Fera will phisick ye to death." The pair giggled and chatted, and then Sunflower asked "Why where you up so early this morning?" Joseph realized that he hadn't showed her the parchment, he whipped it out but realizing she could not see, he explained it to her "Drang n' Scribe woke me up this morning 'n' brought me some parchment, it's a clue to my granddads treasure!" she looked at him with surprise "Read it then knucklehead!" Joseph began retelling the Riddle, verse from verse.

"Here my treasure lies, but not in plain sight go to the place of ruin and plight My treasure lies where all are unaware go to the tower that tolls, my next clue is hidden there"

Suddenly Sunflower remembered something, she sprang up and urged Joseph to do the same, "Get the elders and tell them to meet me in the gate house, tell your friends as well." Joseph wanted to ask why, but she shouted aggressively "NOW!" Joseph went reluctantly "Okay okay, flyin' fur! Whats got you in a tizzy."

Joseph, his friends, and all the elders arrived at the gatehouse and sat around in a large conversing circle, once settled in. they all waited for Sunflower to speak, she held her up her paw for silence and then spoke, "Yesterday I was standing in the great hall when I heard a voice, martin spoke to me." Voices rose in surprise, everyone was in a tizzy before Joseph asked a question, "Why did you not tell us before, we might," Joseph was cut off by the abbot, "Martin and god work in mysterious ways my friend, she probably remembered after you read the clue. Continue speaking, good Sunflower," sunflower spoke "He told me something in riddle

The clue you seek is not in plain view But in the place that everyone knew seek out the place of ruin and plight and get ready for a perilous fight."

There was a long pause, then she pulled a piece of parchment out from her pocket and spoke, "Martin gave me this, was sealed with a wax cross. All it has on it where a bunch of letters that made a nonsense word." They all stared at the piece of parchment with the group of letters that said 'hemoglead'

Scribe thought for a long time; then the abbot spoke "I don't quite understand this riddle, but it's got the mark of Jesus Christ on it so it must be important," Scribe put the two and two together and jumped up "The Abbey of Loamhedge, the one from the old stories!" Sunflower complimented him "Nice work scribe, looks like abbey school's paid off for you." They all shook their heads in agreement, when Joseph stood up and replied "Well what are we waiting for, lets head to the belltower n' find that next clue!" Minge stood up, "No need, I have it Right here, I picked it up after they redid the Masonry." Scribe was overjoyed "well hurry up…Open it!"


	5. Chapter 5: Monster within

Joseph spent most his days in the study, reading until his eyes where sore, Going over old alchemic texts, ethical textbooks, and runological studies. Joseph found runology quite fascinating, though its powers deep rooted into religion, could only be tapped into by someone with great spiritual power. Alchemy came naturally to him, what most people did not understand was that alchemy was a science, not magic. magic was the ability to bind attributes to whatever object is needed, such as clothes or Joseph's sword. The ability to shape the elements as needed had nothing to do with ethic studies or religion. However, Joseph was still religious despite the fact that alchemy had nothing to do with it. He went over old historical texts and documents about his father and grandsire, but he found nothing new to add to his knowledge; Accept one thing, He found out that his kind where from a distant group of islands called the Blue Isles. They where a bunch of corsairs run aground on the Isles, they where a rough bunch, but overtime they learned to farm the dry land, and cultivate plants. They became civilized and proper; they became talented in science and astronomy. Joseph shut the book and put it in his knapsack, and started searching the Redwall archives. Joseph saw a glass case buried in a pile of books and scrolls, he unearthed it from all the books in the pile which released a cloud of dust. Joseph went into a fit of sneezes, eyes watering and coughing through clouds of grey particles. Joseph steadied himself and wiped the dust off the glass covering and opened it, the book was called the Redwall Chronicle, it was written by his father Timothy Trias Krauss. Joseph was compelled to open the book and started to flip through old pages, he passed spring of pinkest speedwells, summer of singing bluebirds, and fall of russet apples. "Hey!" Joseph jumped back and saw Shogg staring over his shoulder "Watcha' doin'?" Joseph became angry "Don't sneak up on me like that mate!" Shogg became shamefaced and shuffled his rather large footpaws, "Sorry mate…they sent me up here to 'elp. 'Sides, I wanna see whats up here too!" Joseph couldn't stay mad at his friend, but he would be more of a distraction than help. He took out a large azure book with Runological and alchemical mark on it, there was one English word on it, Pyronicon. Shogg's eyes lit up and looked at his friend, "Can I read it?" Joseph grinned wide and friendly, "Read it? Mate, you can 'ave it! We got no use for a book like this at the abbey, only the abbot and sunflower can read alchemic text." Shogg accepted the gift sincerely, "Thanks mate, owe ye one." Shogg took the book to a nearby table and started pouring into it, flipping through each page carefully, but with vigour. Joseph giggled at his friends childish looking face, he was enjoying every minute of reading the book. Joseph went back into reading the old text, but found himself becoming quite tired. He fell into deep slumber, dark and long. A voice echoed through the dark, it was his fathers. All he kept repeating was XVII, XVII, XVII…

Drang and scribe where in skipper's training grounds, the air abuzz with spring madness. Drang picked up the heavy brass knuckles and put them on; he looked at scribe in mock excitement. The truth was that Drang hated sparring with scribe because of his lack of skill. But there was some real excitement, for he and scribe had not sparred since they were younger. Drang looked at the wicked curved blades in Scribe's hands with worry "You're usin' real weapons. Careful mate, you could really hurt yourself." Scribe was tired of his constant hounding of his safety. Ever since Drang came back to the Abbey, all he does is make sure he's safe, too safe. Scribe took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. He rushed at Drang with surprising speed, slashing left and right. Drang had a hard time keeping up with the onslaught of attacks. Ringing metal surged through the air, Drang did not expect scribe to have so much skill. Drang finally got a chance to make a move in. He delivered a powerful jab from his left fist, but scribe was faster. Since he was a squirrel, acrobatics came naturally. He flipped sideways and continued fighting, unfortunately Drang started forcing him back, delivering powerful jabs. But Scribe roundhouse kicked Drang in the face sending him flying. He hit the ground and barrel rolled, quickly grabbed footing and pulled himself upward. He wiped blood from his lip and adjusted his knuckles. He looked at Scribe dangerously, dashed forward delivering punch after punch. Scribe was dodging every one, until a stray rock caused him to stumble. A small thin strand of silver flew out of the collar of Scribes shirt. Drang's hand shot out to deliver the final blow, "I've got ye now!" Scribe knew what would happen, but it was too late. Scribe blocked his open chest with the slender blades, He fell sprawling on the ground. Scribe picked himself up to see Drang holding his mothers stain glass cross pendant. His eyes widened with horror as tears streamed down his face. He felt cold develop him, he felt malice curl around him, and his eyes dilated into slits. Drang leaned against a young ash tree. He opened his hand to see the shattered pendant draw blood from skin. He read the initials carved in the long metalwork, H.R. there was a sudden whoosh of air and a crack, Drang saw scribes foot centimeters away from his head. The tree began splintering away, each crack echoed through Drang's mind. The tree thudded to the ground as leaves fell in showers. Scribe poured malice into his words, "That pendant was my mothers, you little prick!" Drang felt ashamed, he tried to get a word in, but scribe dashed into the trees back towards Redwall. Shogg ran outside, into the orchard. Heavy in humidity, spring was in the air and the blossoms on the trees slowly began to fall, he jumped up in excitement and ran into the orchard to meet the elders and Joseph. Joseph was getting ready for the traveling, and boy was he ready. He was wearing light colored leather armor with runological symbols painted onto the armor by sunflower. Shogg put his arm on his friends shoulder, Joseph hadn't noticed. Joseph was remembering what he and Sunflower talked about the night before

Joseph and Sunflower where laying up facing at the stars, Sunflowers sightless eyes glimmered in starlight, she sighed in indulgence and turned to face Joseph with a serious face "What if you don't come back, what will we do then?" Joseph pointed up at a white star with his finger "There's this star that always hangs o'er the abbey, all I gotta do is follow it and I'll be back in no time!" Sunflowers eyes flickered tiredly, "I….I hope so …." she fell into slumber in the cool night air, she nestled into his chest and hugged him tightly to her. His face turned beet red from embarrassment, but that doesn't mean he did not enjoy this exchange. He relished every waking minute in her arms.

Joseph broke from his reverie and looked at Shogg's hand. It was badly burned from practice, too much practice, "Shogg, mate. What 'ave ye done to yourself, your arm looks terrible." Shogg looked into Josephs worried eyes and answered "It doesn't hurt, 'sides, I gotta get into shape before I get fat." Joseph patted his friends hand roughly, Shogg winced from this. Joseph looked at him smugly, "Aye doesn't hurt at all, and it's alright to ask for 'elp sometimes Shogg. C'mon, let's go see Sunflower." Shogg was excited to see runology get used first hand. He followed Joseph up to the infirmary, passing the hallway was Scribe. Shogg smiled sincerely and pushed his belly out," 'ello Scribe, ready for the trip mate!" Scribe glared at him and muttered darkly under his breath as he walked by, "Piss off…" Shogg became nonplussed "well what the hell is his problem." Joseph looked the same, "Dunno. But if I know Scribe, it has something to do with Drang." Joseph and Shogg Continued down the hall to the infirmary.

Scribe knocked on his fathers door thrice before he came in, he found Sister Fera and his father talking and laughing, "Sister Fera, do you mind if I have a word with my father," Sister Fera looked embarrassed as soon as she heard his voice "Err…yes, I just needed to talk to Father Abbot for a second." she left the room and shut the door quietly behind herself. Scribe waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before he began speaking, "You like her don't ya dad." Abbot James became flustered by this accusation, "Er…no, not at all. You shouldn't think like that, I'm an Abbot. I have Duties to attend to." Scribe looked at him childishly, "Yeah, flirting with her," Father Abbot blushed deep red. He was about to answer, but Scribe beat him to it "It's not like you wanted to be Abbot, your just the replacement until a new one comes in. 'sides, I like sister Fera. She's been like a mother to me. And I can see why ye like her. She's attractive and smart." His father sighed heavily, "Seems that I'll be Abbot forever, son." Scribe smiled "you don' have to. I've been watching some people very closely. First I thought Sunflower would be the first choice but…" James chimed in "But she's in love with Joseph, yes I know." Scribe nodded "But I was in the library and guess what I saw. Russet was reading the History of Redwall Abbess's. She's been in there since the end of winter," James rose "Brilliant! I'll go talk to her about it!" Scribe jumped up "NO! Er…you gotta let her tell you herself." the Abbot flounced down and stared at Scribe "Something is wrong isn't it?" Scribe turned surprised, "Is it that obvious?" the abbot stared at him reprovingly "Its Drang isn't it." Scribe gnawed his lip until blood formed, "He… he wont leave me alone. All the time, constantly checking on me to make sure I'm okay. You know what the sad part is… I'm OLDER than him" James laughed "You need to show him that you can take care of yourself. Show him what you're made of. Just…don't lose yourself" Scribe gave him a piteous look "Too late for that." His father stood up abruptly "What do you mean by that," Scribe held a long pause before his father sat down again, He moved his tunic sleeve up to reveal a leaf birthmark on his right hand "Tell me again…why do I have this mark again?" There was a long silence before his father spoke, "when you where born, you where baptized in the stream that goes through the wisdom tree. We where about to give you your birthing gift-as all children get-, when the strangest thing happened. A Leaf caught the sun and burned emerald. It touched your hand and well, it burned into your skin and vanished. We took you to see the soothsayer in Tomasal. She told us that you where blessed by the spirit of the forest." Scribe sighed "Seems more like a curse than a blessing," Scribes father smiled wide "Depends on how you use it."

Sunflower turned Shogg's hand over and pressed her index finger firmly into the palm. Shogg pulled back and winced in pain, "What the hell are ya doin'," She looked at him apologetically. "Sorry. I was just checking if the nerves where still working. Burns are the most difficult to heal, because they kill the flesh and tissue. This isn't going to be easy." Shogg looked shocked "You mean ya can't just heal it with runology." she looked at him piteously, "Runology can't replace burnt skin, but I can take the pain away." Shogg sighed "Sounds great, but how will you heal it?" She smiled "with some ointment from sister Fera's cabinet." Joseph jumped up and walked over to the cabinet and took the salve out of a small black case. Joseph gave it to sunflower. Sunflower began applying it to Shogg's arm. Shogg groaned, he hated the smell it left on his skin. She rubbed while muttering an incantation. The incantation sounded sweet and light with differentiating tones, making her sound as if she had several voices. He could feel her hands pulling all the pain from his arm, as well as a soothing sensation that the salve had made. "Well I'll be damned. That really works!" Sunflower smiled, "Take it easy alright. Too much strain can cause serious damage to your arm." Shogg looked terrified, "How serious?" Sunflowers face became grave, "with that burn, amputation may be necessary." Shogg's face turned white. They started talking about the steps of amputation when Joseph chimed in, "I don't mean to interrupt, but we gotta get goin'." Shogg got up and moved to the doorway and pulled at the doorknob when it swung open to reveal Russet standing in a purple robe with silver threading. She carried a Longsword at her side. The Longsword was none other than the sword of Martin, which had been polished and honed since its last usage. Russet smiled wide and put her arm around Shogg, "All ready to go?" Everyone going on the trip met back in the orchard after the Recess they took. Joseph looked at Scribe who had been avoiding any contact with Drang. Drang and Scribe have always had a bittersweet friendship…well…ever since he knew Scribe that had been the case, but he had never known the reason for this. The Abbot raised his hand to silence the mass that came to bid farewell. "Friends, we hope you are safe and well in your travels. All of us know that Martin will guide you." Shogg had just remembered something quite important. He ran to Amber and kissed her on the cheek, "Almost forgot ta say g'bye!" She smiled as her eyes teared up with emotion, "I love you. Promise me you'll come back…Alive." He locked his pinkie finger with hers, "I promise." Scribe yelled out loud "Oh sick!" Russet tweaked his ear, "Ignore the peanut gallery." they began all their long, sappy goodbyes when Skipper Kroovus cut through the crowded group. He made a beeline for the leaving Friends and yelled heartily, "Ahoy Drang, turn ye self 'round an' say g'bye to your old man!" Drang turned his head to his father who almost barreled him over, "Hey hey, slow down there!" His father made an ungainly recovery, "Sorry mate…But I had to give this to you." He pulled out two Brass knuckles, each one shining brightly in the sun. "These are for you." Drang's eyes glittered with Envy at the beauty of the weapons, "I can't take these, their yours!" Skipper smiled brightly, "Aye, They possess very strong magic. You've seen me crush rocks with these on before, but… I promised your mum that I would give these to ye when the time came, and it has." Drang became overjoyed and hugged his father tightly, "I promise, I won't let ye down." Drang pulled himself away and walked into Mossflower with his friends. The wideness of Mossflower opened up to them as cheers started to fade behind them, each one echoing through the friends' minds. Drang felt bad leaving things the way they were with Scribe. He walked up to scribe and leaned to whisper in his ear "I'm sorry 'bout what happened to," Scribe cut him off, "Just forget about it, mate." Drang tried again "But I fix…" he was cut off again "I said forget about it." Scribe smiled at his friend widely, "Brothers forever, eh Drang?" he smiled wide, "Aye, forever 'n' always." Joseph yelled quite raucously "Keep up you two!


End file.
